We can get our own back - A Tumble and Pounce stor
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: Heh heh heh - What happens when Munkustrap refuses to help - These two devise a plan of revenge!!


I've finished my stacks of homework so I think I'll write a CATS Fanfic. Does this sound normal? As they say:  
  
THANK HEAVISIDE I'M NOT NORMAL (Which is plastered all through my school diary along with other CATS stuff... busted next diary check... oh well)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WE CAN GET OUR OWN BACK - A Tumble and Pounce story.  
  
It happened one day, just after breakfast, that Tumblebrutus came upon a funny looking piece of metal on wheels. So being the silly little kit that he is he decided to climb onto it. It was then that he realised that he couldn't get of it and he was going at great speed down a hill heading straight for the Jellicle junkyard.  
  
It happened that the very same day as the aforementioned incident occurred all of the cats, with a few exceptions (Like Cassandra who was off having her cuticles done, and Deut who was never really around except on the ball night, and Jelly who was looking after her father Gus who was rather sick) , were in the Jellicle junkyard. They were either sleeping, having odd lessons with Rumpleteazer mainly on how to nick a good pair of breeches from the lady of the house, trying to annoy Munkustrap in any means possible or not doing much really at all. So they were all rather surprised when something going extremely fast came at them screaming and yelling for all it was worth. As the blur made it's way to Munkustrap and Pouncival it was evident that it was going to hit an old wardrobe.  
  
"Was that Tumble?" asked Pouncival as the blur went past Munkustrap and his self.  
  
"I think so."  
  
All the cats watched in horror as the blur finally came to a huge thudding halt. Painful as it was to watch Tumble hit a rock, go headfirst into the wardrobe, find it falling over, watching him bounce out and fall onto a pile of rubbish before sliding down and hitting an old microwave Pouncival just couldn't help his self and burst out laughing.  
  
"Pouncival! Stop it! The poor dear is probably hurt very badly!!" Jenny said.  
  
"Aww.... Poor baby..." said Pouncival.  
  
Tumble decided that that moment would be the best one to get up. He was still stuck to the metal things on his feet and he couldn't move without, well, falling over. Pouncival walked over and tried to help him to his feet but ended up falling over and getting stuck on one of the metal boards.  
  
"Oh dear." Said Munkustrap. "Who's idea was it to go roller skating?"  
  
"Wot's rolla skatin?" asked Rumpleteazer who had just joined the large crowd of startled cats.  
  
"It's a human past time and it looks as though Pounce and Tumble will be stuck in that contraption for quite a while yet." As he said that they all looked over to where Tumble's feet had whizzed out below him and he was doing an improvised version of the splits.   
  
"Help!!!" was all he could say as he started to roll to the other side of the junkyard still doing the splits with Pouncival in tow (Ha! Toe! Ha!).  
  
"Ow are we gunna ge' em ou'ta tha' thingy?" asked Mungojerrie  
  
"No idea whatsoever." Said Munkustrap a heavy form of revenge in his mind.  
  
So the day progressed and Pouncival and Tumble were stuck in the roller skates all day.  
  
"If I get you out will you promise to leave me alone?" said Munkustrap finally   
  
"You know how to get us out!?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why did you say you didn't know?"  
  
"The same reason you pester me all day long."  
  
"Oh." Said Pounce  
  
"Hey" said Tumble  
  
Munkustrap got them out of their little 'prison'. Which on his part was a stupid move because as soon as they had disappeared they had started to devise a 'revenge' plan.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Munkustrap found his favourite magazine waiting for him on the old car next to a bowl of cream. He sat down and started to read the magazine. He sat there reading until he felt slightly hungry. He bent down to the bowl of cream and started licking at it. Suddenly he felt the plate attatch itself to his tongue. He looked around and noticed a note under the bowl. Written in untidy 'Pouncival' scrawl was written:  
  
Ha, never underestimate the power of.... Oh never mind. This is just to prove that we can get our own back. Ha ha. Superglue is also a handy human invention.   
  
And so, Munkustrap was stuck like that forever. (well not really, someone will get him out of it, I'm sure.)  
  
That's all I can be bothered to write of this one. Pleaze review. It means heaps to me! Thankx all! ~CT~ 


End file.
